


Number One Fan

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai is an idol. Matsumoto is Sakurai Sho's number one fan. Nino is a fed up friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Fan

Matsumoto Jun was an average guy with good job and a handsome face which would make boys and girls fell for him immediately. Through people’s eyes, Matsumoto Jun was a perfect man. Despite his DoS character, Matsumoto Jun was kind and nice. The only dirty secret that he had was that he worshiped Sakurai Sho – a well known idol who also worked as a newscaster in NEWS Zero every Monday night. Jun’s craze for Sakurai Sho started when he first saw Sakurai Sho in the ZIP! He was interviewed by Masu Announcer about his first album 10 years ago. The first time Jun heard his song, he had fallen in love with it. He immediately bought the limited edition copy of the single. Later on, when he knew that Sakurai Sho was a student of his university, he was amazed on how the singer juggling between his works and studies.

“Don’t you think he’s amazing? Being an idol is hard and he managed to study at the same time! Isn’t it great? He said that he rarely sleep because of his work and study! He’s –“

“Amazing. I know what are you going to say” Nino said uninterested as he sipped his coffee. Jun beamed as he stared at his best friend.

“He’s amazing, right? Sakurai-kun is just –“

“Jun?”

“Huh?”

“Shut up! I’m tired of listening to your ‘Sakurai Sho is the most great and amazing person’s story” Nino rolled his eyes. Jun pouted as he took his book and started reading it. Nino let out a sigh. At least he had some quiet time before Jun started blurting out stories about ‘Sakurai Sho the great’.

****************************************

Nino walked around the shelf in Jun’s living room – eyeing all the CDs and DVDs collection that Jun had. He pulled one DVD from the shelf and rolled his eyes when he looked at the DVD’s title; ‘Sakurai Sho 5th Anniversary tour’. Then, Nino looked at the bookshelf beside it and he saw lots of magazines with Sakurai Sho on the cover and he believed that Jun definitely owned every single book that the idol had published – including a nude photo book that he had done for his 10th anniversary. Nino assumption was right when he saw the hard cover book. However, before he managed to pull the book out from the shelf, Jun’s strong hand had stopped him.

“Let’s eat and tell me about your trip” Jun said as they both sat around the coffee table.

“As usual. You do know that I hate the sea and it was the worst trip ever!”

“Then, how about your co-star?” Jun asked. His eyes were beaming with excitement and curiosity as he looked at Nino. Nino sighed as he cut his hamburger and bit it.

“You’re not really interested in my story right? You only care about your Sakurai Sho right?”

Jun blushed at the words ‘Your Sakurai Sho’ and Nino rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re still crazy about him”

“Never mind about that! Come on! Tell me about him!”

Nino couldn’t leave Jun’s apartment until he had spilled all the stories about Sakurai Sho during their trip or rather filming in Hong Kong.

*********************************************

It’s freezing and the temperature was at the negative level. A normal person would be in the house and lying comfortable under the kotatsu. However, a crazy fan would be in his jacket and queuing to buy Pino ice creams in order to win a platinum ticket for an exclusive dinner with Sakurai Sho on Christmas Eve. That’s was Nino’s impression when Jun dragged him to go and buy the ice cream on a freezing day.

“For god sake! Its freezing cold and only fools going to eat ice cream on a day like this”, retorted Nino’s mind. He didn’t dare saying anything aloud because Jun had promised to buy him a new game that would be out in the New Year. Jun had managed to secure 10 packs of Pino ice cream for him and he had given another 10 packs for Nino since one person could only buy not more than 10 packs per day.

“You’re going to eat all of these! I can’t eat them!” Nino said. Jun just grinned and nodded as he headed to the cashier. Nino let out a heavy sigh as he went to pay the ice creams (with Jun’s money, of course).

******************************************

As soon as they arrived at Jun’s apartment, Jun quickly took out a pack of the ice cream and tore the package. He sighed as he couldn’t find the ticket under that package. He quickly discarded the ice cream and tore another package and the same thing continues until his last package.

“Hey, aren’t you going to eat the ice creams? They’re melting, you know” Nino said as he stared at the melted ice creams.

“I don’t want to! It’s cold!” Jun said as he opened another packaged. However, before he managed to check to see if the ticket was there, Nino had took the package.

“Give it back, Nino!”

“Not until you finish the ice creams!”

Jun looked at him wide eyes. “No! It’s cold!”

“Eat it! You’re wasting you money if you didn’t eat it! I swear that I would throw away the rest of the packages if you don’t eat them” Nino warned him as he snatched the bag before Jun managed to grab it. Jun pouted as he took one piece of the Pino ice cream and shoved it into his mouth.

“You’re the one to blame if I get cavity or a fever after this” Jun mumbled as he ate the last piece.

“I blame it on your Sakurai Sho and you’re crazy obsession” Nino said as he put the Pino package and the plastic bag on the coffee table. Jun quickly took the package and check if the ticket was in it. However, he ended up with another disappointment. This time, he ate the ice cream before he started opened another package.

“That’s good, princess” Nino smirked as he looked at Jun. When he opened the last package, Jun was screaming with joy when he saw the platinum ticket. He hugged Nino and thanked him for accompany him to buy the ice cream. Then, he quickly finished the ice cream and called the number that had been printed on the ticket to claim his ‘dinner’ with Sakurai Sho.

***********************************************

The next morning, Jun felt a sharp pain in his mouth. He quickly took a day off and headed to meet his dentist. To his surprised, Nino was inside the dentist’s room when he walked into it.

“What are you doing here?” he asked and frowned when the pain came.

“I’m helping Oh-chan since his nurse is on a leave. Toothache? That’s what you got when you eat too many ice creams” Nino teased and Jun just bit his lower lips in annoyance.

“What’s wrong, Matsujun?” Ohno asked as he walked inside the room.

“He got toothache. But I guess it’s the price that he had to pay as a hardcore” Nino answered the question before Jun managed to say anything. Jun looked at Ohno with a pleading eyes.

“Just make the pain go away, please!”

Ohno smiled as he started looking into Jun’s mouth and removed the cavities.

****************************************

Jun was nervous as he waited for Sakurai Sho in the big dining hall. He looked at the small note that he brought with him and kept on memorizing all the topics that he had planned to talk with his idol once he met him. His hands were sweaty and cold and his heart was beating frantically when he heard footsteps coming nearer and the sound of the door being opened. He stood up and fixed his jacket as he looked at the figure that was walking toward him with a dazzling smile that made Jun felt like fainting.

“You must be Matsumoto Jun-kun”

Jun nodded and bowed a little bit.

“Please have a seat” Sakurai said. Jun sat at his chair while Sakurai sat across him. Jun observed Sakurai’s feature and smiled when he noticed that a live Sakurai Sho was definitely more handsome than the one that he had seen on TV or in magazines.

“To be honest – I was quite surprise when they told me that the winner was a man” Sakurai said and smiled. Automatically, Jun’s tightened his gripped on his chair – to give him a support from falling because of the dazzling toothy smile. Jun smiled but he was sure that it was a stiff smile.

“I’ve been your fan for 10 years now and I am glad to be the winner. It’s my dream to meet you, Sakurai-san”

“10 years? That’s amazing! I’m happy to hear that!”

Jun smiled and this time – he was sure that it was not as stiff as before. During dinner, they talked about each other and Jun kept on praising Sakurai and one could totally tell that Jun admired his idol so much. Before they parted, Sakurai had given Jun a copy of his new album, with an autograph poster. Jun shyly took out the nude photo book and asked him to sign it. Sakurai complied with the request happily. As a Christmas present, Jun gave him a pair of gloves that he had specifically ordered to match with the outfit of Sakurai’s role in his new drama – a role of a butler.

“Thank you so much! I would gladly use it!” Sakurai said as he hugged Jun before they parted after the dinner. Jun couldn’t help but blushed at the sudden action.

*************************************

“Nino, he hugged me! And – and he likes my present!” Jun was practically shouting into the phone due to his excitement.

“I can’t believe it! Tonight is amazing! Sakurai Sho is –“

“Amazing! I got it! Now, shut up! It’s 12 midnight and I’m sleepy! I haven’t got any sleep at all since the last few days!” Nino said and hung up – leaving Jun dumbfounded for a moment before a wide smile appeared on his face as he kissed Sakurai Sho’s poster that was hanging on his bedroom’s wall.


End file.
